


Reunion

by dreamwriteremmy (ehryniewi)



Series: The Common House Tales [58]
Category: No Fandom, Original Work, Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Fusion, Alternate Universe - Magic, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Carlos is Autistic, Carlos is sometimes absolutely clueless, Disclosure, Doppelganger, F/M, Fandom Allusions & Cliches & References, Fibro Cecil, Fibro Kevin, Kevin is a Good Boyfriend, M/M, Multi, Rumblings and Meltdowns, Sappy, Trans Character, Vanessa and Kevin are Dorks, Vanessa is Autistic, all's well that ends well, trans vanessa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-28
Updated: 2015-02-28
Packaged: 2018-03-15 18:11:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3456890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ehryniewi/pseuds/dreamwriteremmy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Have a dorky reunion of the Alternate History mirror-doubles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reunion

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** Reunion  
>  **Prompt:** “Death cannot stop true love. All it can do is delay it for a while.” (Westly, The Princess Bride), Oh, My Goodness  
>  **Current/Past:** Past  
>  **Word Count:** 725  
>  **Rating:** T  
>  **Original/Fandom:** Welcome to Night Vale/No Fandom (The Common House Tales)  
>  **Pairings (if any)** Carlos/Cecil, Kevin/Vanessa  
>  **Warnings (Non-Con/Dub-Con etc):** language  
>  **Summary:** Have a dorky reunion of the Alternate History mirror-doubles.

Carlos pushes Cecil's wheelchair into the Crossroads for karaoke night while Maureen reluctantly wheels Kevin in. Both of the radio hosts have been pretty wiped by their health issues this week.

Suddenly there's a squeal and a body is a quick moving blur of blues, greens and carmel launched right at Kevin. "Kevin! Oh My Goodness, I missed you so much."

The widest most genuine smile Carlos has ever seen on Kevin is on his face as he settles his head against the shoulder of the tall-ish woman kneeling down with her arms around him. "Vanessa! How?"

"One, Death cannot stop true love. All it can do is delay it awhile. Two, I'm told the usual rules don't apply here. Aeslyn said you'd be here tonight." She pauses and looks up at Maureen, "Thank you for taking care of him when I couldn't. I can take care of him now."

Maureen nods. "You're welcome and thank you, but I haven't been the one taking care of him. I just keep being relegated as his transportation. Carlos, Cecil, and Betony do most of the caring."

Carlos takes that moment to introduce himself. "I'm Carlos. This is Cecil. Betony isn't here right now. I'm not sure if she's planning on being here for karaoke. She wasn't feeling well the other day."

Cecil picks his head up, "Pleasure to meet you, I guess. Kevin talks a lot about you."

Vanessa's face darkens in embarrassment. "I really wish he wouldn't."

Carlos grins, "I know that feeling."

Maureen lets out an exaggerated sigh. "Excuse me, but the sap here is suffocating me. I'm going to go get myself a drink and see if there are any new songs in the karaoke files. You can take over as transportation, Vanessa."

Vanessa giggles as she steps behind the wheelchair. "Where to, Kevin?"

Kevin shrugs. "Not sure. Eyesight's terrible today."

"You're that tired? Don't they have your medicine here?"

"They're... It's a different medication because Strex and the Smiling God don't exist here."

"Oh. Okay."

Carlos looks at Vanessa. "We'll sit with the other chair users up closer to the stage. Follow me."

Vanessa follows Carlos to the back of the tavern. Carlos hears a squeal as they approach, "Uncle Cecil! Uncle Carlos!"

Cecil's head picks up again, "Janice!"

Carlos wheels Cecil over to the table Janice is at. Janice blinks at the four of them and then giggles. Carlos gives her a bewildered look. And Janice attempts to explain, "You... You don't realize. For a scientist you're really selectively observant, Uncle Carlos. " She holds up the wizpod in her hand, "Uncle Cecil, Uncle Carlos, you other two. Smile." She snaps a picture then hands Carlos the device opened to the gallery. 

Carlos drops the wizpod in Cecil's lap in surprise and turns to Vanessa. "In some universe, we're each other's double? How does this even make sense? I'm not a radio intern and I'm not female."

Kevin twists in his seat to see Vanessa twirling the end of one of her curls around her finger tightly and frowns. "Carlos shut up. You're upsetting my girlfriend."

Cecil meanwhile has picked up Janice's wizpod and studies it. "Carlos... Vanessa is..."

Kevin interrupts. "Don't finish that sentence, Cecil. It's Vanessa's choice."

Vanessa sniffles and Kevin takes a breath reaching upward to catch Vanessa's arm. "Sunshine, please stop pulling your hair and don't cry. Do you want to find somewhere else to sit?"

"Yeah, I'd like that, Kevin. But first... I'll disclose. It's going have to happen sooner or later. And if Cecil is like you, he probably can't keep a secret to save his life when it's fueled by curiosity."

Kevin giggles, "You're probably right, but it's still not nice to assume, Vanessa. You know the saying."

"Yeah it makes an ass of you and me. But still the truth sometimes is warranted even when it's hard. Carlos, I'm transgender. I was assigned male at birth. But, I'm Vanessa now and my preferred pronouns are she/her. Please try to remember that."

Carlos manages to make eye contact. "Vanessa, she/her. Okay. I'm sorry for the outburst."

She smiles, "Apology accepted. I'm told the rules here are weird and I'm sure that makes it hard for you too. We'll have to compare universe notes one of these days. Maybe when I'm more settled in?"

"Sounds good."


End file.
